primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Menagerie
The Menagerie is where the ARC holds creatures unable to return back through their own anomaly. Series 2 Episode 6 The menagerie seemingly gets its start in the episode when a Columbian Mammoth was unable to go back when it's anomaly closed. It was stored in a containment cell and likely later moved elsewhere. Series 3 Episode 7 A Dracorex is rescued from a knight who believes that it is a dragon, after it rampages through a medieval forest. It was added to the unseen menagerie in the old ARC. Series 4 Prequel Episode 2 During the setup of the new ARC, Jess comments about how it has just been her and the mammoth, implying the mammoth was the only thing that had been moved thus far. Episode 2 Abby is placed in charge of the menagerie by Lester in order to keep her on the team. The menagerie has a strict locking system and is an isolation zone - in case a creature escapes it can be killed. It is revealed the menagerie is a large square room with a viewing deck and a lab. The Colombian Mammoth could be seen inside and it showed that during Connor and Abby's dissapearence, Rex (and presumably Sid and Nancy) were moved to the menagerie. It is unclear if the two Diictodon were lying low or if they had been returned through an anomaly between Seasons 3 and 4. Episode 3 Abby, having a particular fondness for Rex, allowed the Coelurosauravus to roam free in the ARC. Philip Burton, who was having Connor install a new security device, tried to get Connor to stop the test scan but it sensed Rex. Detecting a creature escape, the security device threw the ARC into lockdown. The air began to be sucked out of the room and both Philip and Rex fell unconcious; however, both survived when Connor managed to cancel the lockdown. Episode 4 Philip became determined to have all the creatures in the menagerie killed after he was almost was. Abby tries to get them all cleared out and shipped to a private zoo but Jess stops her by telling Lester out of fear that Abby would get hurt. Lester then realizes the cruelty of killing the creatures and blackmails Philip into not going through with his plan. Series 5 Episode 1 When Matt, Abby and Becker discover a giant burrowing insect that had been living underneath London ever since its anomaly closed, Abby opts to tranquilise it and have it sent to the menagerie. Matt however, knowing that it's from the future and therefore dangerous, tells the others that they have to kill it. Episode 3 After a Dromaeosaurus is left stranded in the 21st century, it is knocked out by Becker's EMD. Becker is later heard telling Matt that he "will go back for the raptor" implying that it was added to the menagerie. Episode 4 When Matt and Conor devise a way to kill a future beetle swarm incursion within the ARC by setting off the anomaly they came through as a gamma ray burst, Connor asks Abby about what will happen to the creatures. Abby replies that the menagerie is lead-lined and therefore the creatures will be safe. Episode 5 During Convergence, Abby either knocks out or kills a Kaprosuchus that was charging at her car. As the anomaly quickly closed later on, and assuming that a team didn't arrive to put it back through, it was added to the menagerie assuming that it lived. Lester also took out an Arboreal Dinosaur in a similar manner and as the anomaly closed shortly after, assuming it wasn't killed, it too was added to the menagerie. Episode 6 Assuming the creatures weren't killed by the Mutated Future Predator incursion in the ARC, they survived. List of creatures *1 Columbian Mammoth (from 2.6) *1 Coelurosauravus - AKA "Rex" (from 1.1) *1 Dracorex - AKA "Princess" (from 3.7) *2 Diictodon - AKA "Sid and Nancy" (from 3.3) *1 Dromaeosaurus (from 5.3) *1 Kaprosuchus (the one from 4.2 was killed, and 5.5) *1 Tree Creeper (from 5.5) *1 Tyrannosaurus (from 5.5) *1 Silurian Scorpion (from 2.7) Category:ARC 2 Locations